Planting different kinds of plants has advantages of developing characters and greening the environment. However, nowadays people are too busy at work and do not have time to take care of the plants by watering them, which may lead the plants to wither due to lack of water. Therefore, a new and improved pot structure that is able to automatically provide water to the plants to keep the soil of the plants wet for a long period of time is needed, so that the user does not have to always pay attention to the amount of water in the soil, and further the user does not have to worry about the plants being withered due to lack of water.